navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrier
Description The Carrier a term for a Minecraft vehicle that is used to convey smaller vehicles in to combat. Generally, carriers are usually a term referring to a variant of the Ship called the Aircraft Carrier. Majority of this article will be refer to this variant of the carrier, while other uses for the Carrier will be mentioned. Any vehicle can be used as a Carrier, however they must be big enough to accommodate detachable vehicle. How it Used Carriers allow for additional specialize vehicles to reach target or a base together saving travel time. Usually, as with the common Aircraft Carrier, this vehicle conveys Aircraft and Helicopters on a flat surface on top of the ship. Like mobile airport, with guns. The Aircraft Carrier is a force multiplier, where it aircraft & helicopters can overwhelm enemy by their numbers. Instead of one vehicle attack, they need face of against many. Which is makes likeliness of Carrier's air vehicles winning the day by overwhelming the defenser's defences. Another use of the Carrier are used as a Tank Landing Ships, where tanks are in a special bay where they can be launched once the ship is connect with land. Tanks can not handle being in water deeper than Level 63, generally stop working. Also they can relay cargo in form of Trucks, using Tank signs allowing them continue on with large load of supplies for a faction's base. Larger Airborne ships, such as Zeppelins can be attached to a carrier and launch it's own aircraft/tanks/etc Usually Zeppelins are larger than the plots used for Aircraft & Helicopters. These vehicles have to be placed on top of a Carrier type ship, in a large Ship plot. Such as a Ship3 to Ship5 in size. Like the Zeppelin, large air vehicles that can't be built in a Hangar style plot are built on top of a special carrier ships, where they are able launched from it and then be assembled using Helicopter signs once they clear and safe from spawning docks.. The Submarine can be used to relay smaller Submarines and even Aircraft/Helicopters once the vehicle goes to the surface of the water. How it Works Using the Aircraft Carrier as an example with it's air vehicles attached to the Aircraft Carriers's flight deck. This is a flat surface, which aircraft are usually stored. However, these vehicles (any for that matter) usually have very fragile block connecting the aircraft or Helicopter to the flight deck, generally it's the glass block. When a carrier's crew wants launch the it's smaller vehicles, it needs to do the following. When building a carrier, the attached vehicle can be placed anywhere. Front, sides, above and below and even inside the vehicle! It does need have enough room so the attached vehicle does not touch the Carrier. Steps to Launch a Vehicle * *; Step 1 - Stop the Carrier *: Slow and stop vehicle till the message "Vehicle Stopped" is announced. *; Step 2 - Enable the Launcher Sign *: When at stop, can click on the Launcher Sign, which disables the vehicle so the small vehicles can be detached safely and launched. *; Step 3 - Break Glass, Launch Vehicles! *: Once Launcher is enabled, pilots of the vehicles to be launched will Break glass or whatever breakable block used to connect it to the carrier. They will clime on and one at time launch from the Carrier. *;Step 4 - Reactivate the Carrier *: Once vehicles are cleared, crew needs only to click the Carrier's Vehicle Control Sign and it will work once more. How to Build a Carrier Aircraft Carriers Aircraft Carriers are most common of the carrier type vehicles. Which are ships that carry anything that flies. They can be armed but their main purpose to launch those aircraft before it's damaged and sunk. The following is for a building a Aircraft Carrier. The Rule of thumb, using a larger plot is more idea, but its not a rule. * *; Step 1 - Build a hull *: Just like regular Ships, you can make hull form like them. Ideally, a Ship2 or bigger plot is necessary for full size aircraft carrier. Smaller ships can launch vehicles too, but space is issue. Including in the hull, you want add engines, armor against torpedoes, and possible back up bridge/controls in case the island / superstructure is destroyed. * *; Step 2 - Make the Flightdeck *: The Flight deck is runway where your going launch our plane or helicopter from. What it is important is to leave enough room so you can have clear path for your intended air vehicles to leave and fly off the ships * *; Step 3 - Add Island/Superstructure *: You want create where you will be driving your ship, this necessary to see where your going and to see if your aircraft & helicopters have safely left the ship. Having Periscope on the bridge helps immensely for driving and watching your aircraft to launch. You will add your bridge (control room where you drive the ship) and anything else you need. * *; Step 4 - Add Aircraft *: So the most important thing on the carrier is it's planes or helicopters. Whatever you build, remember to must leave 2 blocks space between each air vehicle you add. You want to also make sure there 1 - 2 block space between floor (flight deck) of the carrier from the air vehicle. This is critical when launching, since slabs counts as a single block. You will add connector block (you add more than one, but it's un-needed). Submarine as Carriers Submarines can be also used to launch vehicles typically most ideal ones are smaller submarines, Helicopters, Aircraft or small ships. Tanks are not recommended due to issues them not being able to operate on water. Building a Submarine as a carrier is same process as normal Submarine if you follow the tips mention here. Like the carrier, vehicles launching from the submarine must be placed so it does not risk touching or crashing as it leaves. Most ideal place launch a vehicle is mounting it on top of the submarine. It best make sure vehicle is sealed from water getting into it or risk loss of controls. Also if big enough, a air vehicle maybe placed INSIDE the submarine so not risk water destroying signs and buttons. Connector block must be still present somewhere connecting the carrier to the vehicle you have inside. When launching, you likely will need break the roof of the submarine some manner to allow for the air vehicles to launch. Most common vehicle to be used to launched from inside a submarine is a helicopter, which offers best control. Aircraft & Helicoopters as Carriers Aircraft & Helicopters big enough can carry any vehicle they wish. However, Hangar1 size vehicles are tricky to add detachable vehicle. Ideally, Helicopters are best carry Mini Submarines or Tanks. The Tanks which are hardest vehicle to get into WarWorld work best with Helicopter bring them, though they must be small. Its recommended the place any vehicle attached to the back of it not unlike a SkyCrane type Cargo Helicopter. Its better to have 2-3 glass side and below blocks between the vehicle and Carrier. This is arrangement allows for you to lower the helicopter till it's close enough to the ground that attach vehicle can drop 1 block. Again, the helicopter must not touch the ground no the vehicle to be detached. The pilot of the vehicle to be detached can cross via the side glass or breakable locks into the vehicle and once Launcher sign is active, break all the glass and active the vehicle which should not crash when it drops 1 block. Submarines will behave the same way when detached. Trouble Shooting *Miss-Launches - Launching attached vehicles can be tricky. One of the most common issues is when the launched vehicle goes too slow and "falls" on the carrier. This causes the vehicles merge together. To fix this, the pilot must break up the blocks around the smaller vehicle. This must completely cleared with 2 block space and clear path for the vehicle depart. Oncee this is done, follow the steps for using the launcher sign must be followed again including stopping the vehicle. This will usually launch a vehicle. It is good to have spare breakable block in case a miss-launch happens. Category:Vehicle Types